youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper
Shane Ward, '''''also known as Reaper, is an anti-hero/vigilante who currently resides in Crimson City. After 'The Explosion'' he gained the power of Intangibility, coupling it with his impressive combat skills to help save lives of innocents and retain order in a chaotic city, by any means necessary. In his years of fighting crime-fighting, he has allied him self with many of the worlds most renowned superheroes such as; Batman, Superman & Wonder Woman. In fact, at one stage he was in the Justice League after being the sidekick of Green Arrow briefly. However, not all of his life has he been aligned with the heroes. During his participation in a crucial mission assigned to him by none of than Superman himself, his family and fiance were assassinated. He blamed the JLA for not keeping the promise to protect them in his absence. Out of rage he left the JLA, abandoned his mentor, hung up the mantle as White Arrow and took up Ra's Al Ghul's offer to join the League of Assassins and become the next 'Ra's Al Ghul '( رأس الغول‎ , Arabic for Demon's Head). From then on he was given the title 'Warith al Ghul '(وريث الغول, Arabic for heir of the Demon) and renamed ________. However, one day he overheard Ra's and one of his best assassins and what he heard infuriated him. The whole time Ra's had been using Shane as bait, in order to lore the JLA into a death trap. Upon this profound discovery, he slaughtered over a hundred of his best men and coming out unscathed. Until he challenged Ra's to a duel and bested him after a long, grueling battle, leaving him for dead. Shane left him on the brink of death, so Ra's could live in shame as he had been defeated by his heir. Shane didn't wholly regret his time with the League as it taught him a priceless lesson. Some people won't ever change and necessary force is required to get the job done. He chose not to return to the Justice League because in his eyes they lacked the courage to do what is needed for the greater good. Due to this belief, he once again started his crime-fighting career but now protects the innocents of Crimson City as oppose to Star City and now goes by the name 'The Reaper'. Unlike his previous times fighting crime, he is now ruthless and will kill anyone who is a potential threat to the innocents. Another significant difference is that he now fights alone. However this has recently changed as he has joined the ranks of the infamous Exiles, a group of Anti-Heroes like himself. Becoming the Assassin, Intelligence gatherer and infiltrator of the team Personality During his times as a hero, he was always a cheerful person who's positive spirit could never be changed. Back then, he saw the best in people and no matter how evil the person or no matter how horrible the sins they had committed were he believed everyone could change and at least had the right to try. However, after the death of his family and his beloved he dramatically changed. His upbeat and joyful spirit turned into one of pure rage. The type of rage that would reduce the biggest of men into helpless cry babies. If one word would be used to describe him then, it was evil. He would slaughter anyone he stood in his way with no mercy or remorse. At that time taking lives, was a relieving feeling for him. He felt that everyone deserved to feel his never ending pain. Shane cared for nothing but himself and spreading his hatred. Upon defecting from the League of Assassins, he realised that everything he had been doing for the past two years had gone against everything his late mother stood for He also acquired an evident fire inside him, a burning desire to eradicate all forms of evil, no matter the cost. Appearance He is a rather talk caucasian male, who's body is very muscular and well built due to his physical condition and training. He has shaved black hair with black eyes to match. His body is wartorn due to his rather 'active' profession. During his time as the 'White Arrow', he donned a costume that bared a striking resemblance to that of Green Arrows costume; A hooded leather armour, with leather armoured trousers and boots. However, his version was clad in white as opposed to green. Once he defected and joined the League of Assassins, he took on a new attire. It was the standard gear worn by assassins within the League; Hooded black amour suit. Upon his return to crime-fighting, he returned to his signature white colour. Instead of a hood, he wore a mask to conceal his identity. He had S.A.G.E Labs tailor make his new suit; it kept to the traditional warrior look but was more armoured. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Intangibility: Shane is able to move through solid objects and ignore most physical effects in his way. He does this by being able to make his own particles move between other particles, This power enables him to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. ** Overdrive -''' '''Perfect Intangibility: Over his time using intangibility, he has perfected it and taken it to the next level. Now he can simultaneously become both intangible and tangible, being able to attack or make physical contact with his targets while they cannot touch nor attack him even while he is making physical contact. * Enhanced Senses: This power enhanced all of Shane's primary senses (except his sight) and some of his other senses. These senses have been enhanced to the point where it trumps all animals and is on par with a lot of extraterrestrial life forms. Whether this power has been unlocked because of his legally blindness or his exposure to the Alpha-Six it is unknown. ** Enhanced Touch: Shane has mastered his enhanced sense of touch on his fingertips to the point where he can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page thus allowing him to read by touch, however he does not personally like doing this. It is not just his fingertips that are this sensitive, it is all over his body. His skins senses are so acute that, if all of his other senses where disrupted he would be able to sense a persons presence (within 6-7 feet) because of the persons body heat and disturbance of air. With this enhanced sense he has the ability to numb himself to pain. ** Enhanced Hearing: The enhancement of his hearing is perhaps the most useful one of his sensory arsenal. The first reason is that his hearing is so acute he can hear miniscule sounds such as a persons heartbeat from up to 20 - 30 feet away. By using the latter technique, he can tell whether a person is lying by heartbeats It is extremely useful for eavesdropping and intelligence gathering, he has displayed it in this field when he heard a crime syndicates higher ups plotting through a sound proofed wall. Shane can also block specific frequencies and through training he can block specific things as well such as background sounds in order to help him focus in combat. ** Enhanced Smell: His sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish people by the bodily odors they give off and can even remember them in order to identify them in the future. Using his smell, he can pick out different ingredients within a dish or different components in a bomb. He has also displayed the ability to identify different metals as to him they each give off a unique smell. Shane can lock on to a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of 70 feet. ** Extrasensory Perception/Danger Intuition: 'Shane's ''sixth sense is what is known as the Danger Intuition. This power enables him to sense nearing dangers to him and his immediate surroundings. It is an extremely handy counter against surprise attacks as this gives him a heads up allowing him time to react. He has noted this power to have saved his life on multiple occasions. ** '''Radar Sense: '''Shane can send out a unique signal outwards (undetectable to all but him) from the sending part of his brain, the signal then bounces around and then returns to the recieving part of the brain. His brain can then configure the data it just recieved into a 3-D model of his surroundings. This process takes no more than two seconds, meaning that this model is updated every two seconds. ** '''Overdrive - Accelerated Perception: '''During his fight against _____, he unlocked his overdrive power. This power enables his senses to process what they have sensed at such speeds that Shanes perception of time has completely slowed down, allowing him time to counter. When used in unison with his danger intuition, he can avoid almost any attack. As the danger intuition alerts him and the accelerated perception grants him ''more ''time react. This power can be used in more ways than just defensive. Shane has, on multiple times, slowed down time as he readys to fire his bow to give him more time to aim thus largely improving his accuracy. Abilities * '''Peak of human physical conditioning: Being trained by the likes of Green Arrow, Slade Wilson, Arsenal, Black Canary and Ra's Al Ghul, Shane has reached the peak of any humans natural physical limitations. On one occasion, he demonstrated his superior speed and reflexes when he caught two arrow's fired by Green Arrow. However, his most renowned physical attribute is his durability and stamina. Against, Josh Barnes (A Meta-Human with super strength) he took several direct impacts and continued to fight on. Despite, being bested in the latter battle he achieved a feat few can brag about. * Master Archer: Archery is Shane's most formidable skill in his combat arsenal. Even from a young age, he was talented and at one stage was the best in his age group which lead to him being chose to represent the USA in the olympics. Being taught by the Green Arrow himself, he has honed his natural archery gifts and become one of the finest archers the earth has ever seen. Even during movement, he is able of performing incredible feats such as hitting another moving targets from up to 30 - 40 yards out. * Master Stick Fighter: Shane has shown to be a master stick fighter. From Green Arrow and Black Canary, he has learned the filipino art of Eskrima Kali and shows his skill in its usage against a Meta-Human in Crimson City.. On the day of his defection from the League of Assassins, he was able to take down several of Ra's's best soldiers simultaneously while he was using a wooden, training bo-staff. * Master Swordsman: Although his weapon of choice is Bow and Arrow, Shane is incredibly talented in the use of swords because he was trained by the likes of Green Arrow. In training and on many occasions he has shown is also ambidextrous in its usage, able to fight with two swords in unison or switch one between either hand. After training with Ra's, his skills in its usage advanced greatly and was soon able to swiftly subdue Nyssa and Talia Al Ghul simultaneously. Eventually, he became on par with Ra's and bested him in battle leaving him near death. * Master Martial artist: Shane is unmatched when it comes to unarmed fighting, being a master martial artist. Over his years he has learned and mastered various types of fighting styles. His offensive fighting styles where largely influenced Arsenal and Ra's al Ghul. His unique style seems to be a variation of Muay Thai due to his high usage of his knees and elbows however, he also often shows mastery in Kung Fu, Karate and his famed stealthy ninjutsu. On the day of his defection from the League of Assassins, he was able to take on several members of the League of Assassins and defeat them. After him becoming an Anti-Hero is style changed, becoming more focused on inflicting severe damage to his opponents. * Master Acrobat: Shane has shown himself capable of performing a multitude of acrobatics and even taking it further by utilizing this skill set in order to scaled building and travel between them. Due to his natural agility, he can move elegantly through many different forms of terrain with ease. As very tactical person, he is able to utilize his new suit's cloaking device to move about the environment unseen. * Master Stealth: ''' Weakness * '''Legally Blind: From birth, Shane has been legally blind and has difficulty seeing things. Which undoubtedly, is his biggest weakness when it comes to combat. However, the contact lenses S.A.G.E labs developed can compensate for this but they sometimes malfunction causing large amounts of pain in his eyes. Also, his enhanced senses can also compensate for this. * Rage: Ever since the death of his fiance and family, Shane easily succumbs to outbursts of pure rage. This rage, however, is a double-edged as if he learns to channel this rage it will enable to fight more efficiently. But until then it will continue to make him fight recklessly and deteriorate his very soul. * Trust Issues: 'Due to his rather tragic past he has acquired trust issues, which may not sound like a weakness but is a major flaw. Because of this, he has problems co-operating as he has little faith in his comrades and see that they only slow him. Also the fact he has adapted to fighting solo doesn't help this at all. However, he has been recovering from this thanks to the legendary Spectre and the rest of The Exiles. Equipment *'Reaper Suit: Shane's most important piece of equipment is his suit. It is a unique armour made by the R&D department at the S.A.G.E Labs. It is made with a new synthetic material known only as SM72, it was made to employ both elasticity and rock hard iron. Due to this, it allows him to perform all of his acrobatic feats, utilize his bow and also be protected by things like bladed weapons and bullets. **'Cloacking Device:' One of the many abilities that S.A.G.E Labs installed into Shane's suit is his infamous cloaking device. This works by refracting the light around the suit, which renders him completely invisible to the human eye. However, those that have a keen eye can often notice distortions in the light. This is a fault that is being worked on but can be compensated for with Shane's natural speed. *'Utility Belt:' A utility belt was gifted to Shane by Slade Wilson prior to an assassination contract they both shared. Since then it was upgraded by the Technology Department at S.A.G.E Labs. This belt holds most of his essential equipment crucial to his crime-fighting **'Smoke Bombs:' **'Medical Kit:' **'Tracking Device:' *'Bow:' Shane's uses a compound bow, however it is no ordinary one. It is was manufactured by 2975 S.A.G.E Labs. Rex Marshall, a Time Lord, brought it back in time and gave it to Shane in order to help him and ____ fend off the martian invasion. It is made by an unknown extraterrestrial metal, that has proved on many occasions to be indestructible. This bow possesses many other features which enable to be the worlds most efficient bow. **'Artificial Intelligence:' An A.I. had also been installed inside the bow. Officially, it has no name however she named herself 'Sasha'. She was programmed to help the shooter fire the bow by telling him the wind speed and direction. Also she can calculate the probability off him making a shot by taking various factors into account such as surroundings, target movement speed, archery skills and many more. However she is not always correct. Sasha can also hack into almost all networks and bypass all firewalls. She has noted that 21st century firewalls as light work. Sasha has also linked herself with Shanes suit. During her time with Shane, she has developed a persobality and some human emotions. He has noted her to be feisty, rude and a cold sense of humour. She tends to find his failure humorous. Despite all of this, on several occasions it has been evident that she has developed feelings for him and deeply cares for his wellbeing. **'Laser Sight:' There is a laser sight attached to the bow. It is mainly used to enhanced accuracy, however Shane has used its brightness to destract targets. The laser is so bright that the whole beam is visible in broad daylight. It includes a dial to alter the intensity and an on/off button. *'Quiver:' Like most of his equipment, his quiver was further upgraded by S.A.G.E Labs. As opposed to its former cylindrical design, it now holds a rectangular shape in order to hold more arrows than before. It is also made with a light weight material because of this it now ways next to nothing. There is also a little compartment made to hold his katana. *'Arrows/Trick Arrows:' The arrows he uses were made by S.A.G.E Labs. They are made from a new alloy metal called X23. The propertoies of this alloy help it glide better than regular wooden arrow. It also features a new arrowhead design which improves the aerodynamics. Unlike Speedy, Shane became accustomed to his former mentors trick arrows. He used many of Green Arrows famous arrows and some new trick arrows made especially for him by the Weapon Technology Department in S.A.G.E Labs. *'Katana:' Trivia *Reaper was inspired by heroes such as Green Arrow (DC) and Daredevil (Marvel). The creators to favourite heroes.